Genesis and Requiem
by Raziel104
Summary: Self-insert. To enter into a new world is to enter the unknown, regardless of what you think you know or not. How will Tomoe fare in the harsh world of Evangelion.
1. Chapter:1-Dawn (edited)

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new fanfic. To all of you who actually read author's notes, have you ever been bothered by SOPA or SOPA-like regulations. Well if **

**you are now is a good time to do something about it. On there is a petition to make these kinds of regulations illegal. If you want to vote on it **

**you'll have to make an account but it's fairly easy. Just use this URL:**

** /petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"cookies" - talking

'cookies' - thoughts

* * *

This story may not be believable to many, but, that's fine. I just need to write down the crazy hurricane of emotions that has become my life since I was taken from the one I was naturally born to. I wasn't smuggled off to a foreign country (well, technically I'm in a foreign country) if that's what you're wondering. I was 'reborn' into one of my favorite anime's. You're probably thinking along the lines of 'oh, it's another "Naruto" fanfiction' or 'what a lame plot'. But I assure you, this isn't another "Naruto" fanfiction and that plot archetype isn't bad when done is my story, and I've been reborn into the world of "Evangelion". Weird, right? I didn't even realize till well after I got used to the fact that I was alive and not indeed dead. Now you're probably wondering why was he/she reborn.

Well, it's a rather horrifying end. Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. I've pretty much forgotten my original name, though, it echoes through the back of my mind every now and then. A shadow of my old life. My new name is Tomoe 'Mydna' Kitajima. Back to how I was reborn, I believe I was a 16 year old high school student at the time when a war of sorts broke out.

I vividly remember my death; I often wake up from nightmares checking myself for jagged wounds where limbs used to be. The 'enemy' army had come to my neighborhood, they were using a tank and bazookas to knock down houses and shot down anyone they saw. My house had collapsed; I remember the horrid terrified cries of my mother ruthlessly cut off as the structure crumbled upon her. I remember my step-father and my two brothers, one older and one younger, being gunned down by the mercenaries as they laughed cruelly with sick, twisted smiles on their faces. I remember them throwing a frag grenade; it tore off my legs and shredded my right arm. I screamed so very loud, and all they did was laugh and strip me of my clothing that was melted to my skin, ripping my flesh exposing muscle and bone. They had their way with my body. Then they had the great idea of burning me to death in a bonfire for their amusement. The mercenaries enjoyed the chilling song of my agony and grief, laughing the whole time.

Those last moments will be something I will never forget no matter hard I try. I don't remember what started that war, but, it is probably best that I don't. It is time for me to move on. Now I'll start the story of my new life, with the exception of my first years considering being a baby isn't all that thrilling and I'm sure you don't want to know all about my years of advanced education.

**-Year of 2014-**

"Misato! Please keep your eyes on the road!" I squeak at the purple haired woman driving the blue Renault Alpine A310. Misato Katsuragi, an old family friend of mine, is the operations director of the tactical division at NERV. My mother died recently and Misato was more than happy to take custody of me, since she is an employee of NERV she can do stuff like that for kids, even if they're not related to her. Now we're going to Misato's apartment in Tokyo-3 where she lives with another ward.

His name is Shinji Ikari as you could probably all guess. It was humorous to hear about how he met Pen-Pen from a primary source in her point of view. She thinks that my presence will help him somehow, especially if we became friends. As much as it'd be nice to live with the pilot of Unit-01, I doubt I'll make it within a mile of Misato's apartment with her driving. I knew I should have insisted on driving, lack of license be damned.

"Oh, come on. Lighten up."

"How can I when I sense impending doom."

"You're such a bummer."

"If you get me to your apartment in good health I'll treat you and Shinji to one of my own dishes."

"Which one?"

"The yellow one." Yes, that's what she has designated it as since I haven't given it a name. It's yellow because there is turmeric and curry powder in it.

"You've got a deal," she says happily. Misato slows the car from a bone jarring 90 or so miles per hour to a more comfortable 60 and I could tell she was _trying _to drive safely.

_Time skip_

Thankfully we've made it to her apartment alive. As I walk in, duffle bag in hand, Misato says, "You can have the bedroom next to Shinji's, it's across from mine. Shinji won't be home till around 4 'cause he's at school since its Monday. So, you'll have time to sort yourself out."

After I place my bag on the bed of my new room I notice a female school uniform on the desk.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I enrolled you in Shinji's school. I know you've been going to college and all, but I think it's do you some good to be with kids your own age for once in your life."

I had been going to college since having 16 years of knowledge and having been nearing the end of high school, before I died and was reborn, significantly boosted my ability to acquire a higher education at an earlier age. I started going to college at 7 after finishing off high school. I have a minor in creative writing, a major in computer programming, chemistry and biology, a masters in piano and composition, and was well on my way to attaining a Ph. D in physics.

Let's just say I'm fairly intelligent, not exactly anywhere near the smartest person in the world though. A must know about me is that I'm extremely curious in anything that interests me, so I tend to dabble in many things. I'm the right age to go to Shinji's school since I'm 14 as well. The only reason I dropped out of college a few weeks ago was because my mother's illness took a turn for the worse and I wanted to her to be able to spend the rest of her time knowing her only daughter loved her dearly and was by her side. She passed away only 3 days ago.

"That's fine. I'll have plenty of time to finish up my Ph. D afterwards."

I continue looking around my new room. It's pretty bland so I'll probably redecorate it later. Currently the walls are white and the carpet is beige, the desk my new uniform is on looks like it's made of oak and is placed under the window, there's a small bed pushed against the wall, opposite the wall there is a small wardrobe-style cabinet, opposite the wall with the window and desk is the door to the rest of the apartment. I start to unpack.

I only brought some shirts, pants, and other such necessities. I go to the bathroom to put away my shampoo, brush, and other such things. I glance in the mirror. Unlike most residents of Japan I'm Caucasian. I have brown curly hair with faint golden blonde highlights pulled back by a headband. My eyes are light brown, I'm about 5'1" and I'm have an average body shape that's in fairly decent physical condition and I wear prescription glasses with a lavender frame. Not much different from what I remember of my past life. My current outfit shows my usual choice of clothes. A plain blue T-shirt with equally plain cream shorts.

Suddenly a loud crashing sound resembling that of hundreds of empty cans falling rings throughout the apartment.

"Misato, are you okay," I call out worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just knocked down my… beer can mountain."

"Tsk."

That's classic Misato for you. For as long as I've known her she's been a slob and more recently an alcoholic. 'Since Misato's home already I just have to have dinner ready soon after Shinji comes home.'

"Hey Misato, what time is it?"

"Its 3:32!"

"Kay, I'm going to start dinner."

"Sounds good."

I go into the kitchen to start cooking finding the spices I need oddly enough.

"Misato, did you actually try to cook one of my dishes when I gave you the recipe?"

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be a brownish orange," she says as she walks in and sits at the table after having grabbed a beer.

_Time Skip- _

_Currently 4:05p.m. _

"Tadaima**[1]**," a small, soft voice calls out as I finish dinner.

"Okaerinasai**[2]** Shinji," Misato replies and continues on to say, "Our new roomie and one of my best friends is here and has cooked us dinner." Shinji comes into the kitchen and looks at the food I cooked with suspicion and a hint of fear so I say, "Don't worry, it's not toxic like Misato's cooking."

"Hey, it is not toxic," she yelled indignantly.

"Sure, sure. Whatever floats your boat. My name is Tomoe Kitajima, it's nice to meet you Ikari-san. You can just call me Tomoe."

Shinji blushes and stutters, "I-It's nice to meet you too. You can just call me Sh-Shinji.," and then he adds hastily, " If you w-want to that is Tomoe."

"Okay Shinji, dinner is ready but it needs to cool off a bit before I serve it, so you have time to relax a bit."

"A-arigatou**[3]**," he stutters weakly and he walks off towards his room. 'He's even cuter than he was portrayed as in the anime.'

"You like him, don't you," Misato teases.

"S-shut up, I don't know what you're talking about," I snap back at her as I check the food and find it at a satisfactory temperature for serving. As I begin to serve dinner Shinji returns to the kitchen and takes the seat across from Misato at the table. Once I finish serving I sit at one of the sides of the square table, putting me between Shinji and Misato.

"Itadakimasu," we say together before we begin to eat. Soon after we begin Shinji says with a mildly surprised expression, "This is good."

"Thank you," I reply, then add, "Even though I've known Misato my entire life, thankfully my culinary skills don't reflect that."

"Are you trying to say something," Misato says in a mock pissy tone.

"Yes, I'm implying that you can't cook to save your life."

"You're so mean to me," she replies in a false sad pitch.

"That trick hasn't worked on me since I was 5."

"No fun, that's what you are," she pouts causing me to smirk slightly.

"There's no meat in this. Do you not like it," Shinji asks politely.

"I'm Vegan so I can't eat any animal products," I reply.

"Oh."

"So, what's school like?"

"School is school, it's fairly boring." 'Oh, that's just peachy.'

"Lovely, now I dread what they're teaching you. It's probably pathetic compared to college. Remind me why you enrolled me again Misato."

"You should interact more with kids your own age. It'll do you some good."

"But, even Shinji says it's boring."

"I know it'll be dreadfully boring and easy for you, but you still need to go."

"So mean," I pout, then I notice Shinji looking dumbfounded. "What?"

"You went to college!?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not done yet. After this middle school fiasco I'll be going back to finish my Ph. D in physics and help out my old piano teacher."

"Oh, so you play piano?"

"Yeah. My electric Yamaha p-122 is being shipped here. I think it'll be a week at most before it gets here. Would you like me to play for you when it gets here?"

"Yeah… I would like that," he says while blushing. I notice that it's getting late, so I get up and walk over to the kitchen sink turning on the tap to start dishes.

"Oh… umm... you don't need to do that, I can do the dishes."

"Nah, I don't mind. I would appreciate it if you could dry the clean dishes though."

Since the lights are off the kitchen is bathed in a red-orange hue and we can hear the wind-chimes singing in the air as it moves in lazy breaths. There aren't very many dishes so we finish quickly, Misato had already left for bed. The sun is almost below the horizon coating the room in crimson.

"It's getting late, we should go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, oyasumi**[4]**," I say to Shinji.

"Hai**[5]**, oyasumi," Shinji says quietly as we head to our respective rooms.

As I lay go to lie down in my bed I grab my MP4 out of my bag and turn it on. I fall asleep listening to 'A Cruel Angel's Thesis' coincidentally enough.

* * *

** Okay, how was that? Any reviews and constructive criticism as always are appreciated. **

**Raziel's Glossary of Japanese and random things:  
**

**[1]**Tadaima- I'm home

**[2]**Okaerinasai- Welcome back

**[3]**Arigatou- Thank you

**[4]**Oyasumi- Good night

**[5]**Hai- Yes


	2. Chapter:2-Sunrise (edited)

**Hello again. Sorry for the slow update, but posts will be somewhat unpredictable because school is still an obstacle I have to deal with. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"om nom" - talking

'om nom' - thoughts

* * *

**Genesis and Requiem**

**Chapter 2**

**Sunrise**

I wake up to the song 'The Lightning' by Kyle Landry playing in my ears and the smell of something good cooking. I make my bleary eyes look down at the screen of my MP4 and find that it's about 6:00 a.m. I get up and walk out of my room and into the kitchen. I find Shinji already dressed for the day making bento and breakfast.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu** [1]**," I croak out groggily.

"Tomoe, ohaiyo gozaimasu. I'm making breakfast still, so you have time to take a quick shower."

"Arigatou."

I quickly fetch my new uniform and make a bee line for the shower. I hop in after making sure the water is warm. The shower's warmth relieves me of my early morning muscle pain. I finish in about 7 minutes, 4 of which I used to comb my hair. I dry off and put on my uniform, pulling my hair back in a light blue headband, and place my glasses on my nose.

Then I notice something, the skirt goes to mid-thigh, way too short for my liking. I zip into my room and find a pair of my black jeans to replace my skirt with. I also remove the blue part of the uniform's top, leaving the white shirt and red bow and I change my blue headband to a red one. I slip on some socks and walk back into the kitchen. Shinji looks up from setting the table and starts to blush saying, "I'm not sure the school will allow you to change your uniform like that."

"I honestly don't care what the school wants, the skirt was a bit short for comfort," I respond as I glance at the table, breakfast consisted of rice, a little miso soup, toast, some steamed vegetables and a glass of orange juice.

"Breakfast looks good."

"I'm done with cooking and we have time to eat. It's about an hour and a half till school starts."

I glance at the clock and it reads 6:27 a.m.

"Misato still asleep?"

"Yeah, I usually leave breakfast on the table for her. Let's eat."

We both sit at the table and say "Itadakimasu" together quietly. Breakfast, although quite simple, is very flavorful and tasty. As soon as I finish I say, "Thank you for the meal, it was very good."

"It wasn't that great," Shinji responds sheepishly.

"Non-sense. Don't make yourself out to be less than you really are. I think your cooking is good."

Shinji looks up at me with a surprised expression. "You really think that?"

"I wouldn't lie about such a thing, so, yes I do think that."

"Arigatou," he says with a small smile.

"Come on and grab your stuff, we still have to go to school."

I look up at the clock. Right now it's 7:30. Shinji reappears from the hall with our bags and his SDAT player, handing me mine while opening the front door for me.

"Arigatou, Misato never mentioned you being such a gentleman."

He flushed a bright red stuttering out, "I-I'm not! I-i-it's just that…"

"No need to be so flustered silly. I think we're going to be great friends." I flash him a gentle smile before walking through the door.

"Come on, let's go Shinji."

"Hai."

He starts to follow me as I walk to the elevator. As the elevator begins its descent Shinji glances at me and accidentally meets my eyes. He mutters a quick "sorry" and averts his gaze to the elevator doors that soon enough open. As soon as we get to the sidewalk I say, "You lead, I don't know how to get to school."

He nods and turns right. We quickly come to a train station; apparently school is on the complete other side of Tokyo-3. I must have spaced out because we were entering the school campus without me remembering how we got here. My gut is a twisted knot of anxiety now. I vividly remember my middle school days of my previous life; they were nothing short of torturous. From the social life to the bad teachers, it was terrible. My emotions must have shown because I noticed Shinji looking at me with confusion evident on his face.

"This should be easy for you; after all, you went to college already."

"I know. It's just that I've never had peers my own age before."

Realization dawned on his face and then curiosity sparked in his eyes. "What were the adults at your college like?"

"My peers never bothered me unless we were assigned a group project. They were probably miffed that a little kid was learning stuff that took them years to even begin to understand. The teachers called me an 'adorable little prodigy' and treated me very kindly. It was a bit lonely; I never had anyone to really talk to."

Shinji had a strange look in his eyes as we walked down a hallway. We stopped in front of a room labeled 2-A**.**

"Misato enrolled you in the same class as me. Umm… If you need anything you can ask me or the class representative, Horaki Hikari."

"Arigatou, Shinji."

The bell rings as Shinji and I walk in. Shinji continues on to sit at a desk in the back with two boys I recognize as Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, while I stand just inside the classroom as everyone sits down. An old, weathered man, whom I presume to be the teacher, stands and says, "Today we have a new student," He looks towards me and says, "go ahead and write your name on the board, then introduce yourself."

I walk to the board and neatly write my name in kanji and then turn around to bow and introduce myself to the class. "My name is Tomoe 'Mydna' Kitajima. I'm vegan and compose music as well as play the piano in my free-time. I hope to have a good school year with you all."

"Now, Kitajima-chan, you can take a seat at any of the empty desks."

I glance around and quickly notice that there are more empty seats than I expected and that most of the guys are signaling for me to sit next to them. A boy wearing a tracksuit yells, "Hey new girl, you can sit over 'ere."

I notice he's sitting next to Shinji and a nerdy looking boy wearing glasses and holding a camera. I walk over and sit behind Shinji, next to the boy who yelled whom I know to be Touji Suzuhara. The nerdy boy I also know to be Kensuke Aida introduces himself and his friends, "Hi, I'm Kensuke Aida, the jock is Touji Suzuhara, and that guy is the pilot of the wonderful Evangelion Unit-01, Shinji Ikari, but from what he says you already know each other."

I find myself giggling at the overenthusiastic introduction and ask, as to feign not knowing, "Shinji-kun, are they your friends?"

"Yeah…"

A girl with dark hair pulled into pig tails stands and shouts, "Kiritsu** [2]**, kyotsuke** [3]**, rei** [4]**, chakuseki** [5]**!"

Everyone sits back down on chakuseki and when the teacher greets them as usual everyone reciprocates. As the teacher begins the day's lesson, which is apparently a lecture on Second Impact, Touji inquires slyly in low voice as to not be caught, "So, how did ya and Shinji meet?"

I can tell he's looking for an opportunity to tease us and say, "I've known Misato Katsuragi for years and she invited me to live with her after my mother passed away."

"Oh... sorry," the jock says as he looks down guiltily.

"It's fine, you did nothing wrong."

"Doesn't it hurt though," Kensuke asks.

"I'm sad, but it was time for her to pass on. She would want me to be happy and move forward so I learned to let go and move on." It wasn't as hard to, considering I wasn't as emotionally attached to her as my previous mother.

Touji speaks up, "Dat takes some serous inna' strength; I can respect dat."

"So… what is there to do around here anyway," I ask, trying to change the topic.

Kensuke immediately lights up.

"Nothin' much other than arcade games and going to school, but you can make your own fun by pulling pranks and other stuff. We're going down to the arcade after school, wanna come?"

"Sounds like fun, I'll go."

We turn our attention to the old man who was now deep into his tangent about how Second Impact affected his grandfather and his cabbage stand.

_Time Skip _

**(Lunch Bell Rings)**

"Kiritsu, kyotsuke, rei!"

"You are dismissed. Hayase-kun, please show Kitajima-chan around campus," says the old man.

"Of course Sensei," replies a young male ravenette.

"Hey, Tomoe! Don't forget about the arcade afterschool," Touji yells as He, Kensuke and Shinji leave the classroom.

I yell back quickly, "I won't!"

"Now, Kitajima-san. Please let me give you a tour," the young man identified earlier as Hayase-san, "My name is Jiro Hayase; you can just call me Jiro."

"Then you can call me Tomoe, Jiro-san. Could we possibly start with the music room if you have one here."

"Of course, right this way _**Tomoe-chan**_."

I feel a sharp chill crawl up and down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck rise at the way he said my name as he walks to the door. I follow him and we start walking down the hallway and up a set of stairs. Two doors down on the right is a room labeled '**Music Room**'.

"You said you play the piano earlier; could you play for me," Jiro asks. I'm still getting bad vibes from him.

"I promised my flat-mate I'd play for him when my piano came."

"_You have a boyfriend_," he inquires quickly with a strange tone in his voice.

"Umm… no we're just friends."

"Good, I insist you play. We have a very nice baby-grand."

He drags me over to the piano, a Yamaha I notice, and sits me down in front of it. 'Fine, if he wants me to play, I'll play.' I begin to play 'Nyan Cat' at a rapid pace, taking a quick glance over my shoulder to gauge Jiro's reaction. He has a look on his face I can only compare to one of Anakin Skywalker's creepy faces that he made in the 'Star Wars III' movie that totally wasn't worth its PG-13 rating. As I finish the melody he says, "Very nice."

"Let's move on," I say, eager to leave his company. As soon as we finish the tour I utter a quick "arigatou" and do my best to get away from him. As soon as I'm sure I've lost Jiro I make my way up to the roof to eat the bento Shinji slipped into my bag this morning.

As I walk through the door I hear loud chatter. I look towards one of the benches and see Touji, Shinji and Kensuke. Touji's head perks up when he sees me.

"Hey, Tomoe! Come over 'ere and talk wid us."

As I walk towards them I say, "Hello."

"How was the tour," Shinji asks.

"Boring. That Jiro guy was creepy though," is my response.

"In what way," Kensuke asks.

"He appears as a bright red blip on the stalker-slash-rapist radar."

"Don'cha worry. If he does anythin' I'll sock 'im in the face for ya."

"Thanks Touji, but you'll have to be quick, because once Misato gets to him he'll be a goner."

"You and Misato are close," Shinji states in a questioning way.

"Yeah, she's been my friend my entire life. Misato was there when I was born."

"Eh, hontou**[6]**," Kensuke asks in a surprised tone.

"'round a beautiful goddess your entire life, wads it like?"

I look up from eating my bento, chopsticks in mouth, humming to make it seem like I was thinking.

"Don't get me wrong, she's nice and all, but, she's a slob and pretty scatter-brained when not at work."

Touji and Kensuke look surprised and in unison they look at Shinji and ask, "Is that true!?"

In an exasperated tone he replies, "Yeah, it is."

Then his gaze travels to me and Shinji asks, "Do you like the bento? I made sure that I didn't put any animal products in it."

I smile gently and say, "Aa, it's delicious. Arigatou."

He gives me a small smile back replying, "That's a relief. I was worried you wouldn't like it."

Touji gives him a look that says 'you're fuckin' weird'. "Why worry about dat stuff? It's a woman's job anyway."

"I like to cook," Shinji retorts.

"Sometimes I wonda if ya really a guy."

"Eeh!?"

I decide to intervene now, snidely saying, "You shouldn't question people's manhood Touji, it makes one wonder if you're actually a guy or just a bitchy teenage girl."

"So cruel…," Kensuke remarks.

"Wh-why you lil'…"

"I kid you."

"You're feisty for a new kid," Touji comments, still disgruntled from my previous statement.

"I take pride in the fact I'm strange."

Kensuke asks curiously, "Aren't you worried about fitting in with the other girls?"

"It's up to them to decide if they like me as me or not."

"You're weird," says Touji.

"That's because I'm Tomoe."

"So, are there any guys that catch your eye," Kensuke asks, genuinely interested.

Looking out across the landscape from our high vantage point, I reply, "If you mean love interests, not yet. I don't decide based on appearance or gender, but who the person is at heart."

"So weird, hmm… what about hobbies," asks Touji.

"I like to draw, write, play piano, compose music, listen to music, cook, read, watch anime, mess around with computers, play video games, and hang out with close friends and family."

**(Bell Rings)**

"We better get back to class," says Shinji.

"Yeah, we can continue after school," Kensuke states.

**-Chapter End-**

* * *

**Raziel's Gossary of Japanese and Random Terms:**

**1) Ohaiyo Gozaimasu- **It means good morning. This is the formal form, if you drop the _gozaimasu _it becomes informal.

**2, 3, 4, and 5)Kiritsu, kyotsuke, rei, and chakuseki- **Stand, sit, and bow is what this translates out to. It's traditional to use as greeting to one's teacher at the beginning of class.

**6) Hontou- **Truth, true.


	3. Chapter:3-Tenshi(Angel) (edited)

"EVA" - talking

'EVA' - thoughts

* * *

**Genesis and Requiem**

**Chapter 3**

**Tenshi[1]**

_After School_

Shinji and I are on our way back to the apartment after hanging out with Kensuke and Touji at the arcade.

"That was fun."

"Hontou?"

"Meeting Kensuke and Touji and playing arcade games with them was, not school itself."

Rei comes running up to us out of nowhere.

"There is an emergency pilot Ikari. Come to NERV immediately, Kitajima-san you are granted access to NERV as well due to your affiliation with Captain Katsuragi."

After having said that she runs off.

"Tomoe, let's go."

"Okay, you lead the way."

_Time Skip_

**Inside NERV at Central Dogma**

As soon as I arrive Misato notices me, looking away from observing Central Dogma's main display.

"Oh good, you're here Tomoe," Misato says, obviously relieved. She looks back at the super-sized monitor where the image of the fifth angel, Ramiel, is displayed.

"So, you guys are fighting a floating, blue octahedron this time?"

"That's what it's called? And yes, we are fighting it."

"It seems like it would be more likely that the angel has long-range attacks, considering it has no appendages of which to strike opponents," I say, trying to warn Misato in a subtle way as to not hint to my knowledge on the angels. I'm still not sure which version this world more closely follows.

"Yeah, but we don't know for certain. The angels are unpredictable."

That much is certainly true.

"Sho-goki **[2]** is ready to deploy," the bridge bunny I recognize as Makoto Hyuga reports.

"Launch!"

"A high energy reading is detected from the target," Aoba Shigeru yells from his station. I feel my heart drop to my gut.

"Is that even possible," Ritsuko exclaims in surprise.

"No! Shinji dodge," Misato screams.

Right as Sho-goki appears on the surface it is struck by a laser from the transformed Ramiel. At least now I know what version of the anime it conforms to. Shinji's agonized cries echo throughout Central Dogma, chilling my bones.

"Erect a barrier!"

As the barrier goes up Ramiel changes shape again and fires a more powerful beam that goes straight through the barrier and hits Sho-goki again. Shinji's screams reach a crescendo making me feel the not-so-unfamiliar emotion of terror for him.

"Bring him back in!"

"We can't, the catapult has melted," Makoto shouts.

Misato pauses a moment before ordering, "Eject the entry-plug!"

We hear a deep voice rarely heard in NERV only associated with Commander Ikari say, "Belay that order."

"But sir, the pilot will die at this rate!"

"Without the entry-plug Sho-goki's A.T. Field would disappear resulting in the loss of Sho-goki, putting us in a precarious situation," Ritsuko informs us dispassionately.

Misato orders them to blow specific charges in the city block Shinji and Sho-goki is located at to bring it down into the Geo-Front.

"What's the status of the pilot," Ritsuko questions Makoto.

"His pulse is going into atrial fibrillation."

"Activate the plug-suit's life-support, give him a heart massage."

"Pulse confirmed, it's weak but stable."

"Good, now eject the entry-plug and expel the LCL so that the recovery team can retrieve the pilot."

_Time Skip_

**NERV's Medical Wing**

I'm sitting by Shinji's side holding his hand. I know he'll be okay but I'm still worried for him. Rei is sitting on the other side of his bed waiting for him to wake so she can give him the new mission parameters. Hopefully he won't react too badly, but that's just really wishful thinking knowing Shinji.

"Why do you linger Kitajima-san," Rei inquires with her soft voice.

"Kizuna **[3]**."

"I see."

"Why do you pilot EVA Ayanami-san?"

"It bonds me to everyone."

I smile at her and reply, "I understand."

"You do?"

"Hai, EVA is your purpose and has allowed you to be able to interact with other people such as Commander Ikari. Am I wrong?"

"No."

"I hope to become friends with you."

"Friends? If I am ordered to."

Shinji begins to stir in his bed. "Shinji-kun will wake soon."

"That is good."

Shinji's eyes open slowly, then he suddenly jumps into sitting position, did I forget to mention he's naked because the blanket is barely covering… that place.

"Oh… Rei what are you doing here?"

"At 0000 hours Operation Yashima starts, schedule is as follows:

Pilots Ikari and Ayanami are to report to Terminal 2 at 1930 hours today. At 2000 hours we get into position with Sho-gokiand Zero-goki **[4]**. At 2005 hours we launch. At 2030 hours we arrive at Fortress 2 on Mount Futago. After that, standby until further orders tomorrow, when the date changes, the operation will commence."

"Your meal," as Rei speaks she opens the drawer in the portable station she had brought, revealing a pre-made meal.

"I don't feel like eating anything."

"You should, we are departing in 90 minutes."

"They expect me to get in that thing again?"

"They do."

Shinji looks downward, saying, "I've had enough. I don't ever want to be so scared again. Scared sick… and I can't even run away." His hand's grip on mine tightens.

"You're scared of EVA? Then why don't you stay in bed?"

"Stay in bed?" He looks up at Rei confused.

"I'll pilot Sho-goki," she states simply before getting up and heading to the door.

"Ayanami", Shinji shouts in worry, moving toward her and revealing… I think you know what I'm talking about.

Rei stops, saying, "You might want to acquire clothing before leaving the Medical Wing. Saiyonara **[5]**."

"Ehhh, what abou…," he looks down and quails; his squeak echoing off the walls.

Then, at long last, he notices that I'm holding his hand. He looks at me in mortification, trying to cover himself in the sheets, stuttering uncontrollably. He's most likely trying to formulate an apology for his… indecent exposure.

"It's okay. Not like you knew until now. Will you be okay?"

He visibly relaxes a bit, still glancing at our hands.

"Gomennasai **[6]**, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"N-no, it's just that…," he looks down at our joined hands again, "I'm not used to it."

"That's okay. About my previous question?"

"Oh, I'll be fine… I think."

I look him over for a second. His posture is slouched, eyes not meeting mine and he just overall seems tired and somewhat unsettled.

"If you ever need anything or just someone to talk to, I'm here."

"…Arigatou."

The room falls silent again for a few moments, then Shinji asks, "Do you think it's wrong of me to refuse to pilot that thing?"

"I can't truly judge your actions. You are the one who ultimately decides what is wrong or right for yourself. I can only tell you to follow your heart; it usually knows where to go."

"But what if I make the wrong choice!?"

I clasp his hand tightly in both of mine, look him in the eyes and say, "No matter what you do, even if I don't agree, I'll support your decision."

Shinji looks like he's on the verge of crying.

"How can you be so nice to me! All you've done since we've met is be nice. It's impossible for anyone to like me and be kind to me!"

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! I'm a liar, deceitful, mean… I'm a bad person! How can you be so nice to me!?"

"Because I don't see Shinji like that. The Shinji I see is sweet and caring. Even though it hasn't been long since we've met I've come to like you. You may not be perfect, no one is, but you're not a bad person. No matter what you do my perception of you won't change."

Shinji begins to sob, hot tears streaking down his cheeks. I gently pull him to me and hold him. He burrows into my shoulder, tears soaking through my shirt. "I was so scared," Shinji sobs, "It hurt so bad, I thought it would never end."

'He's trembling badly.' I pull him closer to me so I can hold him tighter.

"I don't know what to do. I'm scared to pilot, but everyone expects me to."

"Are you afraid to die," I ask.

"Huh," Shinji looks up at me, confused. At least he's only got a bad case of the sniffles now.

"Are you afraid of death?"

"O-of course I am."

"I'm not sure if you can think of it this way, but I'll share my point of view anyway. If you don't pilot you'll most likely die, but, if you do you have a fighting chance to survive. It's not just your own life either, your precious people and everyone else could die too."

"Are you scared of death, Tomoe?"

"Hai, it terrifies me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if my precious people are okay; and if they're alive they are most likely mourning me and I don't want that. And who's to say what's after death." 'The second time will probably be different in that I'm not reborn.'

"I'm scared of death because it usually means I'll be in pain. I'm a coward."

"No, that's a natural reaction to the thought of death. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Here is my advice: don't let your fear weigh you down, let it propel you forward."

"You think I can do that Tomoe?"

"I have faith in you."

"Arigatou."

"Doushite **[7]**?"

"You saved me from my doubts and fear."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm the pilot of Sho-goki. I'm going to fight alongside Ayanami."

_Time Skip_

I'm inside the NERV bunker serving as a temporary command center for this operation. Ibuki, Hyuga, and Shigeru are intently observing their screens, making sure everything is going accordingly while Misato stands as the figure of authority in the makeshift command center. Shinji is at the sniper's position with Rei on standby to act as his shield when necessary.

"Operation start!"

All of Tokyo-3's defensive batteries begin their assault on Ramiel, the fifth angel. Of course, they can't actually harm the angel, it's only to distract it while the rifle Misato 'borrowed' is charging. The bunker has descended into a cacophony as everyone is yelling orders and statistics.

Finally the go ahead is given for the rifle. It shoots out across the lake at the same time as one of Ramiel's beams. They avoid each other and continue on to their designated targets. Right as the angel is struck in the side we get shook up by its attack that grazed Sho-goki, leaving everything except for its right shoulder pylon intact.

Misato asks, "What's our status."

"We're operational," reports Makoto Hyuga.

"Can Sho-goki fire another shot?"

"Yes, but the pilot…," he trails off as the feed from Sho-goki is shown to us.

Over our communications array we hear Commander Ikari order, "Delegate Sho-goki's duties to Zero-goki."

"No, he hasn't backed out of it yet. We still have a chance. Please believe in your own son," Misato pleads with the commander.

"Do as you wish."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

The monitors show that Sho-goki has already gotten back into position, but Ramiel is already firing prompting Zero-goki to come out and shield the other EVA.

We all hold our breath as Sho-goki's second shot rings out. It strikes true and the fifth angel finally dies looking a bit like a Christmas ornament from hell that crumbles into a flood of blood. Everyone begins cheering as I run out of the bunker and sprint the entire mile and a half to the lake where the EVAs are. As I reach them I see Shinji struggling with Rei's entry-plug escape hatch. I join him and help pry it open. Shinji runs in crying out Ayanami's name.

Ayanami asks, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm relieved."

"Gomennasai, I don't know what to do at times like this."

"Why don't you try smiling?"

Rei looks up at us and smiles. It's very pretty. Then Shinji looks at me inquisitively. "Weren't you at the NERV bunker?"

"Yes… but as soon as… you killed… the angel… I ran here," I wheeze out as I pant from over exerting myself. 'I really need to work out more.'

He looks out over the distance I ran in disbelief. "How…"

"When I'm motivated I'm fast. Besides I was worried about you guys," I say, having finally regained my breath.

"You are very fast Kitajima-san," Rei comments.

"Arigatou."

Shinji says, "Let's go home."

"Yeah, you both deserve to rest."

**-Chapter End-**

* * *

**Raziel's Glossary of Japanese and Random Things:**

**1) Tenshi- **Angel

**2 & 4) Sho-goki and Zero-goki- **Unit-01 and Unit-00

**3) Kizuna- **Bond

**5) Saiyonara- **Goodbye

**6) Gomennasai- **A polite apology

**7) Doushite- **Why/What for


End file.
